ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Oblivion
Story Kairi wakes up, laying on a trail floating over darkness. Kairi: Huh? What? Where am I? Last thing I remember is (Kairi flashes back, seeing John stroking her hair.) John! He’s alive! Or, was that a dream? No, I know it was real! Kairi looks up in front of her, seeing a large castle in front of her, floating on a platform over darkness. The castle was a brown color, and is shaped in the Organization’s insignia, resembled on the Nobodies. The roofs were green. Kairi: Whoa. (Kairi looks behind her, seeing the trail going on for as far as the eye could see.) I guess I’m supposed to go inside. Kairi goes in the door, walking into a white room. The floors had tiles, and at the end of the room was a white door. Otherwise, the room was bare. Kairi walks in, when the door closes behind her, surprising her. Kairi: What?! Voice: Oh come now. Surely you saw that coming. (Kairi turns, a Corridor of Darkness opening, a cloaked figure coming out.) Kairi: That voice. Vexen. (Vexen removes his hood, revealing his face.) Vexen: Well done, Xion. Although, I deduced that you would remember me. Why, I am the one who granted you your powers. Kairi: (Irritated) My name is Kairi. Vexen: Ah, that’s beside the point. Now, for the experiment to begin. (The room flashes magenta, as a series of cards form in Vexen’s hands.) Kairi: What was that? Vexen: That, my dear, was a neurological evaluation of your memories. Why don’t we walk through them together? We might even learn a thing or two. (Vexen tosses a card to Kairi, who catches it. Vexen disappears in a Corridor of Darkness.) Kairi: (Examining the card) Well, I don’t think I have a choice anymore. Kairi goes over to the door, swiping the card through the crack in the door. It glows, and opens, as Kairi walks into a light. End Scene Kairi and Selphie are playing a game of beach volleyball with Tidus and Wakka. Tidus jumps, spiking the ball. It goes in between Kairi and Selphie, the boys gaining the point. Tidus: Yeah! Score! Wakka: Nice shot, man! (Tidus and Wakka high five.) Kairi: Oh, come on guys! Selphie: Just ignore them. They’re just showing off for us now. (Kairi laughs, as she looks up to the sky, seeing a hole in the sky, the hole black as night.) Look! (Someone falls out of the hole, crashing into the ocean.) Wakka: Whoa! Tidus: Let’s go see! The group runs towards the beach, as they see John surfing towards the island, using only his arms. The wave then subsides, washing John onto the shore. Tidus: Whoa! Did you really come out of the sky?! Selphie: He was riding that wave! Wakka: Who are you, man? John: (Deadpan) Name’s John. Who are you guys? Wakka: I’m Wakka, this is Tidus. (Points to Tidus.) That there is Kairi (pointing to Kairi) and this is Selphie. (Pointing to Selphie.) John: Where am I? Selphie: The Destiny Islands, duh. Kairi: Are you okay? John: Yeah. A bit out of energy. The island shakes, everyone struggling to stay on their feet. A Leviathan breaks out of the water, everyone running back inland. Kairi stops, seeing John lying there. Kairi: Get up! You have to stop it! John: (Deadpan) I don’t have to do anything. Kairi: But this is the part where you get up, transform and defeat that thing! John: (Yawns) Boring. Handle it yourself. Kairi: Ugh! Leviathan charges at John, mouth open. Kairi runs forward, turning into Shocksquatch. She fires a mouth lightning bolt, hitting inside Leviathan’s mouth. It roars in discomfort, coiling away. It examines Shocksquatch, releasing a low growl. Shocksquatch: Okay. I’m pretty sure that worked better when John did it before. Leviathan lashes out at Shocksquatch, who jumps, landing on Leviathan’s back. She grabs ahold of its scales, electrocuting Leviathan. Leviathan thrashes, trying to throw Shocksquatch off. Shocksquatch holds on tightly, when Shocksquatch loses her grip, going flying. Shocksquatch: Ah! Time to try a shift. I need Light Cream! Shocksquatch turns into Chromastone, as she thrusts her arms out, stopping herself. She floats in the air. Chromastone: Whoa. I didn’t know this guy could fly. (Leviathan roars, as Chromastone turns, seeing Leviathan right in front of her.) Oh, right. Chromastone flies away from Leviathan, which chases her further out to sea. Chromastone fires an ultraviolet ray, reflecting off Leviathan’s scales. Chromastone flies up towards the sky, as the Leviathan stretches its neck after her. It stops, Chromastone getting out of its range. Chromastone then reverts, as Kairi falls towards Leviathan’s open mouth. Kairi: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! John! (Kairi can see John lying on the beach, a speck in the distance.) Fine! Be that way! Kairi turns into Davy Jones, as catches herself on a fang. She swings out of the mouth as it closes, and slams her arms into its head. Leviathan moans, as its body falls to the ocean. Davy Jones lands in the ocean, as the Leviathan retreats. Davy Jones: You better run! (A door appears floating on top of the water, and Davy Jones swims over to it. She reaches up and opens it, a flash of light occurring.) End Scene When the light fades, Kairi is standing on a stairwell, the door behind her closed. Kairi: What was that? (Kairi goes up the stairs, making it to the next level. A Corridor of Darkness opens, as Vexen appears again.) Vexen: Well, that was an interesting analysis. Kairi: What are you talking about? That’s not what happened! Vexen: Maybe not an exact replication, but the experiment displayed exactly what I wanted to see. Kairi: And what was that? Vexen: John’s personality. His attitude that day, that is his true personality. Kairi: No! John is a kind, caring, heroic person. Vexen: And that is after your heart entered his, expunging his darkness. A heart of pure light being forced into one’s body is enough to transform his evil being into a kind one. Kairi: (In shock) No! I don’t believe you! Vexen: Nobodies directly reflect their somebodies. Your Nobody, Xion, was nice and honorable, doing what she thought was right, just like you do. As for John and his Nobody, Phantom X. Well, why don’t you just ask him? Vexen points, and Kairi looks behind her. Phantom X was standing there, the room having transformed into the path in front of the Door to Darkness, into Kingdom Hearts. Vexen was gone, as Kairi steps back, terrified. Kairi: What?! No! You shouldn’t be here! Phantom X: Only because of your interference. I know your revival was necessary in order to open the door, but neither of us knew you’d be this much of a hindrance. Kairi: We? Phantom X: Me and John. To tell the truth, he was extremely surprised when we first met, confused on how we could both have a body and no heart. I explained everything, including how we could become whole again. He jumped at the occasion, and, as we planned, allowed Xion to be eliminated, and took out a meddling Zexion. It was all so we could get your heart for ourselves. I was supposed to incapacitate you right after, but I didn’t expect you to fight back. Kairi: (Devastated) No, he, he is, no. (Kairi falls to her knees, expressionless.) No. Phantom X: And now. (Phantom X turns into Ghostfreak, and peels away his second skin, revealing his true form.) Ghostfreak: You will know what true fear is! I’ll scare the life out of you before ending it! Kairi screeches at the top of her lungs, and turns and runs, heading towards the Door to Darkness. Ghostfreak flies after her, as Kairi makes it to the door, pounding heavily on it. Kairi: Let me in! Let me in! (She turns, seeing Ghostfreak stabbing at her with her claws.) Kairi turns into Goop, and the slime falls to the ground. The Anti-Gravity Projector leads the slime away, going down the path. Ghostfreak fires rays of darkness, the Anti-Gravity Projector dodging. Ghostfreak raises his hands, and the Anti-Gravity Projector floats backwards, Goop following it. Goop: No! Get away from me! (Goop swings her arm, a slime ball flying at Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak phases through it, as Goop reverts.) Ghostfreak: Scream. (Ghostfreak extends tentacles from his chest, wrapping around Kairi. Kairi screams, as she is pulled up right in front of his face.) Show me how scared you are, how it’s impossible for a little girl to stop me! Kairi’s eyes glow, as she transforms into Eye Guy. The eyes were still glowing green, as she releases a powerful flash of light, Ghostfreak screaming in pain. Eye Guy is freed, as Ghostfreak retreats. Eye Guy’s eyes return to blue, as she blinks, obviously confused. Eye Guy: What happened? Did I do that? (Ghostfreak turns into Toepick.) Toepick: Such big eyes you have. (The helmet steams, beginning to open.) Look into my eyes. The mask opens up, as screams of agony pierce through the air. Eye Guy holds her ears, as she looks at Toepick’s face. Eye Guy: Ah! Get away! Eye Guy turns into Grey Matter, being out of the sight of his face. Looking at the ground, Grey Matter runs the opposite direction. Toepick walks after her, a stream of grey light coming out of the helmet, following Grey Matter. Grey Matter jumps off the platform, sticking to the rock, and crawling down it. Toepick looks over the side, scanning for Grey Matter. Toepick: You can run, but not hide. Grey Matter is hanging from the rock, panting heavily. Grey Matter: No, no. None of it makes sense. Is John really that, that monster? Did he really set me up? But, (Her face brightens up.) Ah-ha! I figured out how to beat that thing. Toepick scans the edge, as Grey Matter comes up the rock, to the side where Toepick wasn’t looking. Grey Matter runs towards the center of the platform, when Toepick turns, seeing her. Toepick: Got you. (Toepick approaches, as Grey Matter turns into Big Shot. She turns to face him, her eyes closed.) Big Shot: If I can’t see you, you can’t scare me. Big Shot swings a fist, Toepick using his arm to block it. Toepick tackles Big Shot, who sucks her gut in and sticking it out, pushing Toepick back. Toepick charges forward, Big Shot’s ears twitching. Big Shot steps to the side, dodging. She punches Toepick from behind, causing him to stumble forward. Toepick gets up, and turns, Big Shot being gone. Toepick: Where did you go now? Huh? (Ball Weevil crawls up Toepick’s leg, going over his underpants.) Ball Weevil: Gross. Gross. Gross. So gross! Ball Weevil makes it onto the helmet, and spits a plasma whip, wrapping around the helmet, blocking Toepick’s view. Ball Weevil jumps down, as the plasma explodes. Ball Weevil: I bet you’re face is even worse than before. Toepick turns into Diagoneir, roaring to the sky, stomping the ground with his claws. Ball Weevil runs and dodges, turning into Granodite. Granodite: Yes! It worked! Diagoneir: You think you can defeat me?! Diagoneir charges a fire laser, when he fires it, slightly distorted. Granodite blocks it with a mana blast, and grows to a size bigger than Diagoneir, squashing Diagoneir between her hands. Afterwards, Granodite reverts, as Diagoneir disappears. The room returns to the plain white room, as Kairi falls to her knees. Kairi: (Pant) Have to (Pant) learn the truth. Have to (Pant) keep going. (Kairi stands, and stumbles towards the stairs.) Characters *Kairi *John Spacewalker (replica) *Tidus *Selphie *Wakka Villains *Vexen *Phantom X (replica) *Leviathan Aliens By Kairi *Shocksquatch *Chromastone (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Light Cream) *Davy Jones *Goop *Eye Guy (unintentional transformation) *Grey Matter *Big Shot *Ball Weevil *Granodite By Phantom X Replica *Ghostfreak (normal and true form) *Toepick *Diagoneir Trivia *This episode begins the Castle Oblivion arc, where Vexen attempts to mess up Kairi's mind and understanding of everything. *John is depicted as evil like Phantom X. *Both John and Phantom X are Replicas, which will be explained in more detail as the arc goes on. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga Category:John Smith 10: Castle Oblivion Arc